Revelations
by Mark C
Summary: Peter and Felicia reveal tough moments from their pasts while dealing with recent events. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are owned by Marvel Comics.

Summary: Peter and Felicia reveal tough moments from their pasts while dealing with recent events.

AN: This takes place immediately following the events of Spider-Man/Black Cat: The Evil that Men Do limited series and during Peter and Mary Jane's separation.

* * *

**Revelations**

Arm in arm, Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy strolled through the park. Felicia had recently been wrongfully charged with murder, and although her troubles with the law were not quite over, with Peter and Matt Murdock's help, she knew that there was nothing for her to worry about.

Peter was still nursing the injury that he suffered the night before at the hands of Francis Klum but thanks to Daredevil's friend, the Night Nurse, Peter's wound was healing just fine.

Felicia shuddered to think about what she had barely escaped. She and Peter, in their alter egos of the Black Cat and Spider-Man, had been investigating Francis' brother, Garrison Klum. They had discovered the prominent businessman was involved in the drug-related deaths of several up and coming young stars.

What she hadn't figured on was _how_ Klum had been doing it – giving people overdoses without any visible marks. When Felicia confronted him, alone, she was shocked to discover that Garrison was using his brother Francis to teleport drugs directly into his clients' bloodstreams.

Francis had saved her from Garrison, trying to keep her from the evil he himself had endured at his own brother's hands through the years. When the police had found her, they had accused her of Garrison's death. But Francis had used his teleportation abilities to rescue her from prison.

Remembering all this, she made a decision. "Peter, I think it's time I told you something. Something that happened to me when I was in college…" Felicia began as she continued walking with Peter.

She told Peter that she had met a guy named Ryan. At the time, he seemed like a really nice guy. Before Felicia continued her story, she held onto Peter a little tighter. What she was about to tell him was going to be tough, just like it had been when she told Francis.

Felicia continued, "We were together in his room, fooling around a little bit. I decided that it was time for me to go because I had a philosophy exam the following morning. Ryan had other ideas." She grimaced. "I tried to get him off of me but he just wouldn't."

"Dear God, Felicia. He didn't do what I think he did. Did he?" Peter turned to face Felicia, holding her trembling hands.

"He raped me," she said with some difficulty.

Peter's face contorted in anger. "That son of a… "

"That was exactly how I felt. That _bastard_ violated me in the worst way. He took away my dignity and self-respect," she exclaimed vehemently. "After it happened, I kept everything bottled up inside of me."

"Did you at least report it to the police?"

"No, and I regret it now."

"You mean that son of a bitch got away with he what did to you!" Peter said angrily.

"He didn't completely get away with it." She tried to explain her actions. "You know that I became the Black Cat because of my father, right?"

Peter answered by nodding his head.

"Well, that was only part of the reason. The days following the rape, I began to train. Even though I was very athletic at the time, I knew I could be even better." Her voice grew in intensity as she went on. "I wanted to get the bastard who raped me and _nothing_ was going to stand in my way."

"You wanted to kill him, didn't you?" Peter asked.

"That's what I wanted to do, but that decision got taken out of my hands. The day I was going to carry out my justice, I heard Ryan was involved in a car accident. He and his friends all died as a result. I felt angry because I wasn't able to exact justice, but at the same time… I was relieved that I didn't have to kill him."

"I can relate to that, Felicia," he assured her. "And I'm glad you didn't go through with it. Once you cross that line, there's no going back." His face darkened as he continued. "On a few occasions, I have come very close to killing someone."

"I take it you're referring to Norman Osborn."

"Yeah, there have been a few times that I have come close to killing that bastard especially when I let my anger get the best of me. But fortunately, I have either been able to control myself or someone has talked me out of it."

The two friends remained silent for a moment as they approached a park bench to take a break from their walking.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you Peter," Felicia said.

"What's that?" Peter replied.

"Why did you pound the crap out of Francis like that?"

Peter didn't answer Felicia's question right away, which didn't go unnoticed. Sitting next to him, Felicia took Peter's hand in both of hers to give him some comfort.

"I think it was where the two of you were… more than what it looked like was happening… that set me off."

"How so?"

"Seeing you on the George Washington Bridge brought back some painful memories."

Felicia gave Peter a quizzical look and said, "I'm not following you, Peter."

Peter gathered up his courage. This time it was _his_ turn to share a painful memory. "My first love was Gwen Stacy. We met when I first started at ESU. Over time we became very close and were inseparable. At the time, I thought that we would spend the rest of our lives together… but a couple of events put a damper on that." He took a deep breath before continuing. "The first was the death of her father, Captain George Stacy. He was a great guy and an even better cop. During a battle with Doc Ock, some debris from the top of a building that we were fighting on fell to the street below. As tangled as I was with Ock, I couldn't stop it. A young boy was in the way – luckily, the good Captain was able to get the boy out of harm's way. But Captain Stacy wasn't so lucky." The memory of the tragedy still cut him to the core. "I was finally able to make it to him and cleared away the debris that he was trapped in. I raced up the side of the building, carrying him in my arms – he needed immediate attention – but he didn't want it. He knew that he didn't have much time left. Captain Stacy told me that he knew that I was Spider-Man and to take care of his daughter. That was the last thing he said to me."

Peter stopped talking for a bit to compose himself, especially since there was more to tell. Felicia consoled Peter, not with words, but by taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Gwen blamed Spider-Man for her father's death," Peter continued. "Needless to say, that put a wedge between us."

"Did she know about your alter ego?" Felicia asked curiously.

"No. I never had the chance to tell her even if I wanted to. Gwen got caught in the middle between Norman Osborn and me. As the Green Goblin, he used Gwen to get to me by kidnapping her and taking her to the George Washington Bridge to lure me there. During the struggle, Gwen was pushed off the bridge and my only reaction was to save her. I was able to use my webbing to catch her before she hit the water below... Her body couldn't take the shock of stopping abruptly. She died, and I was only trying to save her." His closed his eyes tightly to clear the sudden hot tears there.

"When Gwen died, a part of me died, too. But I had a good group of family and friends to help me through the grieving process. Finally I was able to get back to living a normal life… well, as normal a life as a person can have with the proportionate speed, strength and agility of a spider. Osborn has always been that _one person_ that could drive me to kill – but so far I've never crossed that line. I hope that I never do."

Peter then let out a breath. He felt good that he was able to show Felicia that she wasn't the only one who had come very close to killing.

"You know, Pete we're two of a kind. We've both had to deal with terrible things in our lives but we've been able to overcome them," Felicia said.

"That's true. We've been lucky to have people around us who didn't let those things to keep us down for very long," agreed Peter.

"To tell you the truth, I never really had anyone. All I had was myself."

"Not anymore." He reassured her by putting his arm around her.

"Thanks, Peter. After the rape, I found it very hard to trust people, particularly men. Over time, I was finally able to trust again, but I wasn't able to trust a man until I met one very interesting guy," Felicia said, turning to face Peter.

"Who?" Peter asked, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"You."

"Me?" he cried in mock-astonishment.

"Yes, you," Felicia replied, playfully swatting Peter in the stomach.

"Hey! I guess I deserved that. So, what did you find in me that helped you trust men again? Was it my charm, my animal magnetism or my rugged good looks?" As he said it, Peter struck a manly pose while puffing out his chest.

For his effort, Peter got slapped upside the head.

"Parker, you really do think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Felicia asked.

Peter replied, rubbing his head, "It was just a thought."

She smiled, but her tone turned serious again. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know what you did. Maybe it was a combination of things, I just don't know. It probably boils down to this. I have always respected you as Spider-Man. And the fact that you trusted _me_ with your identity has always meant a lot to me."

"Wow, Felicia. That was really deep."

"Well, it's true. There is a brain underneath all of this beauty you know."

Peter was about to come up with one of his patented one-liners, when Felicia held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't say a word, Parker," Felicia said knowing full well what he could say.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Peter asked.

"Because I know you."

"Good point," Peter replied with a wink.

"Thanks for listening to me, Peter. I'm really glad I was finally able to tell you."

"What are friends for?"

"Let me get back to you on that one," Felicia said teasingly.

"Now look at who's crackin' wise."

"I couldn't help myself. All that time being around you must have rubbed off on me," Felicia said with a laugh.

Peter joined in with some laughter of his own. "This has been nice, Felicia. Do you want to go out for a swing tonight, for old time's sake?"

It didn't take her that long to make up her mind, "Sure, that sounds like fun. You don't think that it's a bad idea, with the charges against me, do you?"

"I don't think so. Let's go get a coffee. Then you can contact your attorney to see what he thinks about you going out as the Black Cat."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Excerpt from Spider-Man/Black Cat: The Evil That Men Do issue 6.

AN: A special thanks goes out to **htbthomas** and **Jenn1** for their help in putting this together. Please review, but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

After a brief chat with Matt Murdock, Felicia was relieved to learn that she could continue to go out as the Black Cat. She was especially happy to go out with Peter. She didn't realize how much she missed going out at night with Spider-Man until recently. Like Peter told her earlier in the day, it would be like old times.

Peter met Felicia outside of her apartment in his Spider-Man costume. With the sound of a grapple hitting concrete, and an answering _thwip,_ the two heroes were off to see what kind of trouble they could find. To stop or… possibly get into.

It didn't take the pair too long to find some trouble.

A man and woman were walking down the street. They had just come out of a deli when a tall, muscular man wearing a dark leather jacket approached them.

"Hand over your valuables and you won't get hurt," the would-be mugger said to the couple.

"Go to hell, tough guy. You aren't getting anything from us," said the man fiercely. The woman with him moved closer to him.

"Well, well, well. We got ourselves a smart mouth here. I have something here that will change your mind pretty damn quick." The mugger pulled out a gun with his hand on the trigger and the hammer pulled back.

As the couple fearfully handed him their valuables, the mugger waved the gun in front of them. Suddenly, the gun was unceremoniously taken out of his hand by what appeared to be webbing.

"What the…"

"You know, I hate it when people wave guns around. That's just not nice," Spider-Man said atop a lamppost.

"Spider's right, tall, dark and gruesome. There are more better things to do than wave a nasty looking gun at people," Black Cat suggested in a sexy tone of voice. She had just appeared by the same lamppost.

"What do you have in mind, baby cakes," the mugger leered as he approached Black Cat.

When he was within arms length of Black Cat, she caught him by the arm and flipped him over the top of her. He landed roughly on the pavement.

"Apologize to these nice people – and do it now!" Black Cat shouted at the mugger while twisting his arm tightly behind his back.

"I would do what she says, mister. As you can see, she can be a little rough," Spider-Man told the mugger.

The mugger then quickly apologized for what he did and was immediately webbed up to the lamppost. At the same time, Black Cat handed the couple's valuables back to them.

"I would call the cops as soon as you can – that webbing won't keep him there for long," Spider-Man said to the couple once his handiwork was finished.

"Sure thing, Spider-Man," the woman replied gratefully.

"You ready to go, kitty cat?" the wall crawler asked his partner in crime.

"I'm right behind you, Spider."

And the two went back into the night, but not before hearing a thank you from the couple they had just helped.

* * *

The heroes continued on their way through the city. They headed to a familiar building, one that Spider-Man knew very well.

"What are we doing here?" asked Black Cat.

"Seeing that the two of us are patrolling the city for old times' sake, I thought I would do a little something to mark the occasion," responded Spider-Man.

Black Cat just gave Spider-Man a quizzical look as he prepared to lower himself from the roof of the _Daily Bugle_.

"Are you coming or not?" Spider-Man asked.

With a grunt, Black Cat followed the web slinger down the side of the _Daily Bugle_. Using his spider sense, he checked to make sure the office was unoccupied. Satisfied, he climbed through the window. Black Cat was about to follow him inside when he stuck his head back out and said, "Stay there. I'll be back before you know it. Just keep on eye out for me."

Black Cat started to speak… but he went right back in to do whatever it was he was doing. A few minutes later, Spider-Man came out the window very quickly, with the skill and grace only he possessed and was right next to his companion.

"Well?" Black Cat asked.

"It's all set," came Spidey's reply. He took Black Cat by the waist and brought the both of them up to a ledge above the window. "The show is about to begin."

Peering over the ledge, the pair had a perfect view of the office. All of a sudden, a man walked into the room. _Oh, of course,_ The Black Cat grinned. _It's J. Jonah Jameson himself._

Jameson came into his office grumbling about something or other while making his way over to his desk. As he sat down, there was a fairly loud noise that sounded like someone giving out a raspberry.

"What the?" Jameson wondered, as he got up out of his chair and found what appeared to be a whoopee cushion on it. He examined it closely thinking that it looked like the cushion was made out of some kind of webbing. Jameson thought that was ridiculous. Tossing it aside, he tried to do some work but when he tried to pick up things from off his desk, he couldn't. Everything that Jonah had on his desk was stuck securely to it. He heard some snickering coming from behind him.

He turned to see Spider-Man hanging upside outside his window. "Hiya, JJ. What, no hug or kiss?"

"You! I should've known it was you, you wall-crawling menace!" Jameson shouted.

"Aw, I think I made you upset. You better take a seat to calm yourself down."

Spider-Man fired some webbing and brought Jameson's chair right up to him. He sat in it abruptly. Jameson tried to get back up to yell some more at Spider-Man but he couldn't because he was stuck to the chair.

"Get me off of here, you web-headed weasel!" Jameson shouted again at Spider-Man.

"No can do, buster, I've got places to go, people to see and bad guys to humiliate. See ya in the funny pages, pickle puss," Spider-Man replied and he disappeared from Jameson's view.

"Get back here. Get back here, right now!" Jameson exclaimed, slowly making his way to the window even though he knew it was fruitless.

Spider-Man returned to Black Cat and said, "Time to go, my work here is done."

"You know, Spider, you're incorrigible," Black Cat said, shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"What can I say? Cat, you wouldn't have me any other way," was Spider-Man's response as he fired a web line and began to swing away.

"You're right, Peter. I wouldn't," Black Cat said to herself as she launched her grapple and followed Spider-Man back into the night.

* * *

AN: A little lighter than the previous chapter and I hope this chapter is enjoyed by all. As always, leave a review but no flames. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Back on patrol, the pair of heroes continued looking for more trouble they could put a stop to. It wasn't long before they came across a jewelry store with its front window completely smashed. Luckily the thieves hadn't cleaned the store out. There was still plenty of jewelry still there, including some pieces lying around and outside of the busted window.

Off in the distance, Spider-Man could see a pair of masked individuals running away as if their life depended on it. In no time at all, Spider-Man and Black Cat took off after them.

As the thieves continued down the street, one of them grabbed an unsuspecting woman and brought her into a nearby alley. Spider-Man cursed under his mask. They had to get to that woman and get to her quickly.

"What the hell are you doing with the skirt, Lenny?" one of the masked pair asked.

"I just want to have a little more fun, Marv," answered Lenny.

"We don't have time for this, man."

"Of course we have time. Just keep a look out for me while I have some alone time with this fine looking lady."

The young woman didn't say anything during the exchange between the two men – she was just too frightened. Having her mouth covered didn't help matters either. Lenny dragged her a little further into the alley, while his friend Marv acted as the lookout.

As Marv was standing guard, he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and found no one there. Even as he continued to look all around him, he saw no one at all.

Next, Marv heard a high-pitched voice say, "Hey! How about a nice Hawaiian punch?" As he turned around, Spider-Man's fist came flying at his face and Marv didn't have a chance. That one punch left Marv unconscious.

"I guess he doesn't like it very much," Spider-Man said as he picked the guy and webbed him to the alley wall along with the stolen jewelry.

Back in the alley, Lenny was forcefully kissing his captive and groping her when he heard someone clear his or her throat. Turning away from his victim, Lenny saw what appeared to be a woman coming toward him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lenny commented, leering at the newcomer.

"Someone who wants to have a little fun," Black Cat said as she approached Lenny while playing with the zipper on the front of her costume.

Black Cat and Lenny were now face to face with each other. Lenny could not take his eyes off of the Black Cat. All he could think about was that he had two beautiful women with him that he could have the time of his life with.

"Do you need a little help with that zipper, gorgeous?"

"Sure thing, lover boy," Black Cat replied, guiding Lenny's hand to her zipper. Once his hand reached its destination, Black Cat drove a knee into Lenny's groin, followed by a double-fisted uppercut.

Black Cat went quickly over to the woman and asked, "Are you alright?"

The woman, stunned at what she had just witnessed, spoke with a trembling voice. "I'm fine, thanks to you." Her eyes widened as she looked over Black Cat's shoulder. "Look out behind you!" The woman exclaimed. The guy had gotten back up and was making his way over to the two women.

Black Cat swung her leg around and delivered a roundhouse kick to Lenny, knocking him on the ground once more. Lenny wobbled his way back onto his feet but it wasn't for long. Black Cat gave him a couple of punches to his stomach and another kick – this time to the head. The man lay on the pavement immobile. But the Black Cat wasn't finished with him yet.

She rained punches on his face, punctuating each word, "No woman… or person for that matter… deserves… to be treated… that way! Do… you… understand?"

The man couldn't answer – he was out like a light. In her fury, she kept pounding on the man, asking the question over and over again.

After checking on the frightened woman, Spider-Man approached his partner cautiously. "Okay, Cat, I think the guy has had enough."

But Black Cat either didn't hear him or just ignored him while continuing to hit the guy.

"Cat! I said that's enough!" Spider-Man exclaimed, pulling her off the man.

She struggled like a thing possessed. Her struggles ceased when she finally realized what she was doing.

"Are you going to be alright?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes. No. I'm not sure. I'll wait for you at the top of one of these buildings. I… I really need some air to clear my head," Black Cat replied and went to the rooftop.

Spider-Man moved the guy Black Cat had been pounding on to where his friend was webbed up and brought the young woman with him. While webbing the battered and bruised man next to his friend, the wall crawler noticed that the other man had finally come to.

Marv turned around to see how beat up his friend was – he felt sick looking at him.

Spider-Man turned Marv's head so that they were facing one another and said, "Let this be a lesson to you boys. When your friend comes to, tell him he has Spider-Man to thank that he's still breathing. If the two of you cross my or my friend's path again, you may not be so lucky."

He turned to the woman they had saved. "Call the police. Have them send an ambulance right away."

"Thanks, to the both of you for your help," the woman thanked Spider-Man.

"All in a day's work, ma'am."

"Is your friend going to be alright?" The woman looked toward the sky, the direction Cat had disappeared.

"I really hope so," came Spider-Man's reply as he spun a web line and made his way to the rooftops.

He found Black Cat sitting on the ledge of one of the buildings adjoining the alley. He sat beside her and gently asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think I want to go home now," Black Cat replied.

As Spider-Man helped her up, he noticed that she was a little shaky. He put one arm around her waist, fired a web line and made his way toward Felicia's apartment.

In no time at all, they were back at Felicia's apartment. Landing on the balcony outside of Felicia's apartment, Spider-Man released his hold on her, putting her down and asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

"A little bit. You really know how to show a girl a good time," Felicia replied while removing her mask and leading the two of them into her apartment's living room.

"When you're with the Amazing Spider-Man, you'll always have a good time," he said as he took off his mask. Peter grabbed Felicia by the shoulders and made her face him. He asked with concern, "Do you want to talk about what happened in the alley?"

She looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Do we have to?"

"Not if you don't want to, but I think it would help you to feel better."

Peter led Felicia over to a couch and sat down next to her. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to encourage her to talk.

"You remember when you told me about what happened to you on the George Washington Bridge?" Felicia asked. Peter nodded. "I guess you can say I felt the same way that you did. When I saw what that guy was doing to that girl in the alley, I just lost it. All I thought was that I didn't want someone to have to go through what I did. When I had the guy beaten, I just couldn't stop hitting him. I just…" Felicia didn't finish what she was saying as she began to cry.

Peter put his arm around her and hugged Felicia close as she continued sobbing.

"Everything is going to be fine, Felicia. Let it all out," Peter consoled his friend.

After several minutes, Felicia stopped crying and wiped what tears remained in her eyes away and composed herself. "Thank you for being here, Peter. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there to stop me. Thanks for helping me through this."

"Any time, kiddo. I'm always here for a shoulder to cry on – and _boy,_ did you cry on my shoulder." The two of them burst into laughter after that.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Talking to me was a start but I think you may need to talk to a professional. If you want, I can help you find someone."

"That would be great. Thank you for everything, Peter."

"You're very welcome."

"Mary Jane is really lucky to have you."

When Felicia said that, Peter slowly got up from the couch with a sullen look on his face.

"I miss her so much. I don't know how she feels about us since she left, and I don't know if she will ever come back."

"You two will work things out. Just have faith," Felicia told Peter, giving him a hug.

"I'll try. We can get to work finding you a therapist tomorrow after I'm done teaching for the day," Peter said, sounding a bit more chipper.

"Good, where do you want to meet?"

"I'll come here after school." He glanced at the time. "I really should be going since I have an early class to teach."

"Take it easy, Peter, and have a safe trip home," Felicia said giving Peter a kiss on the cheek.

"I will," he replied as he pulled his mask over his head and went out to the balcony. With a quick hop onto the railing, Peter waved back at Felicia, jumped off while spinning a web line and swinging on his way home.

She spoke quietly to his retreating form. "I _do_ hope you can work things out with Mary Jane, Peter. But I can't deny how much I really care for you. If I'd had these feelings back when we first started going out together, maybe things could've been different. Just know that I will always hold a special place in my heart for you, Peter," Felicia said as she watched him disappear into the night.

Turning back into her apartment, Felicia locked her balcony doors and got ready for bed. She fell asleep knowing she had a great friend that would always be there for her.

**The End**

* * *

AN: Thanks again to **htbthomas** and **Jenn1** for their assistance. Please review but no flames.


End file.
